I'll Wait Here For You
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: Inuyasha waits at the well, covered in blood and dying. Kagome has yet to return to the Feudal Era…will she come back in time to save him? Or will she return to see her beloved, dead on the ground?


**Title: **I'll Wait Here For You

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha. If I did, I would have made Inuyasha confess his love to Kagome, and Kikyo would be burning in all the seven hells combined. Because I hate her THAT much…

**Rating:** T for Graphic Blood/Violence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Inukag

**Summary:** Inuyasha waits at the well, covered in blood and dying. Kagome has yet to return to the Feudal Era…will she come back in time to save him? Or will she return to see her beloved dead?

**A/N: **I realize that this plot is not the most original one, but this is what came to mind when I thought of Inuyasha, alone, on the night of the new moon. This has GOT to be the saddest story I've ever written. hides Please don't kill me!

**I'll Wait Here For You:**

Inuyasha collapsed against the cold, hard wood of the Bone Eater's Well. His red haori was torn to pieces and hung in rags off his shoulders, while his hakama were in better shape, but not by much. Blood oozed from several gashes on his chest and arms. He turned over onto his back, his dark hair fanning out around him on the ground. Violet eyes stared up into the midnight skies. His human body was dying. He knew it.

"K-Ka…Kago…me…"

_**Flashback:**_

_Instead of staying inside the village where it was safe, Inuyasha decided to sit by the well and wait for his Kagome to return. Yes, you read that correctly. HIS Kagome. He knew that Kagome was the only woman he could ever truly love._

_After all, Kikyo only wanted him to go to hell with her so that she didn't have to be alone. She was basically using him. Just like it was 50 years ago. Kikyo wanted him to marry her so that she could be a normal woman. To shirk her priestess duties._

_Inuyasha huffed. 'I guess it's true when the old geezers in the village say that history repeats itself…' he thought grimly._

_His mind kept drifting to Kagome. She was so smart, beautiful, brave…a klutz at times, but she looked awfully cute that way. And everytime she wears his haori, a powerful sense of possessive pride overwhelms him. She was, in every way, beautiful. _

_As he sat with his back to the well, a crunching sound caught his attention. He was immediately alert, but he could only sense so much in his weak human form. A second later, Inuyasha found himself on the ground twenty feet away, holding his ribs and coughing up blood. He stood and growled, clenching his fists as he prepared to fight._

_A lizard demon no bigger than the average man grabbed Inuyasha around the throat and lifted him into the air. "What's this? A puny human, all alone in the middle of our forest? At night, no less…" He grinned, showing off jagged, yellow teeth as three more demons stepped into the clearing. "You should've known better."_

_**End Flashback**_

The damned lizards ran off after they decided they were done playing with him. Inuyasha was nearly in pieces. Where he wasn't scratched or bleeding, he was either bruised or broken. Inuyasha had never been in so much physical pain in his entire life. Maybe this was all just a dream…or a nightmare? Could this be it? Was he going to die?

What was he thinking? He couldn't die! No, he had to see Kagome, again! Her beautiful smile, her wavy hair, her (revealing) uniform, her sparkling eyes…He needed to see her. He had to tell her the he loved her. That when she was beside him, he felt so…alive. Like he had a reason to live. He had so much to tell her…so much to apologize for. He would wait for her, and she would return in the morning. By then, his demon blood would have healed the fatal wounds that covered his body.

Already he could feel himself fading. Inuyasha could feel his own warm blood pooling beneath him in the grass. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but his eyelids were so heavy…He gasped for breath, starting to panic. No! He couldn't die! Kagome! If he died, who would protect her!? Kagome…Kagome. Kagome!

He was fighting a losing battle. No one cheated death. Death cheated you. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw a bright blue light. He coughed and reached out with a bloody hand, trying desperately to grasp it.

"Inuyasha?"

Yes, that was his name. He dropped his arm. Was an angel calling him? Was he…Was he dead?

"Inuyasha!" A loud, frightened scream pierced through the night. "NOOOO!!!!"

Inuyasha saw a familiar face looking down at him. Chocolate-colored eyes…long, ebony hair. The girl dropped to her knees beside him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, say something!"

"K-Ka…Kagome…?"

Kagome leaned over his chest and peered into his cloudy, violet eyes. "No! Inuyasha, please don't die! Please! I'm sorry I left, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!!" Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto his neck. "Don't go!"

Inuyasha smiled up at her, a single fang poking out over his lower lip. "You…you…c-came…"

Hearing this, Kagome sobbed. "Oh, Inuyasha! Hold on! Please, just hold on a bit longer! The sun will come up and you'll be just fine!" She grabbed his usually clawed hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't go! I love you, Inuyasha! I love you…so don't leave, okay? I…I promised I'd always be by your side…right? I…I need you…"

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered closed. "L…love…you…K-Kag…ome…"

"Inuyasha, no! Stay awake! Inuyasha!"

"Had to…see y-you…one…last…t-time…"

Kagome squeezed his hand again, looking around desperately. "HELP!! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP!!" Inuyasha's hand went limp in hers and she sobbed. "Inuyasha, wait! Wait…"

The half-demon remained silent, his eyes fluttering closed. Kagome cried out in agony and slumped over his still form, shaking violently. "Inu…Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

A moment too late, the sun rose over the mountain tops, shining down on the ill-fated couple as morning arrived. Kagome leaned over and kissed the cold lips of her beloved. "I…I love you, Inuyasha…"

Through the warm breeze, she could barely make out a familiarly gruff voice, whispering in her ear as it departed the world.

"Keh."

A/N: My first oneshot that WASN'T A SONGFIC!!! Yay me! Of course, it was fairly depressing… How was it? Please review. It doesn't take that long, and it's very important to me. Please? puppy dog eyes


End file.
